Thomas Kristensen
| cityofbirth = Virum | countryofbirth = Denmark | height = | position = Midfielder | nationality = Denmark | currentclub = | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Virum-Sorgenfri Søllerød-Vedbæk AB | years = 2002–2004 2005–2008 2008–2014 2014–2016 2016– | clubs = Lyngby BK FC Nordsjælland Copenhagen ADO Den Haag | caps(goals) = 42 (8) 96 (18) 154 (5) 48 (2) 44 (5) | nationalyears = 2007–2012 2014 | nationalteam = Denmark Denmark | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) 2 (0) }} Thomas Fauerskov Kristensen (born 17 April 1983) is a Danish footballer who plays as a midfielder for Brisbane Roar in the A-League. Kristensen has been capped eleven times for the Danish national team. Career Club career On 2005-01-24 Kristensen moved from Lyngby Boldklub in Danish 2nd Division to the Danish Superliga team FC Nordsjælland. Although it was a big step up, Kristensen became a regular first team player from the beginning. In both the 2007–08 winter and 2008 summer transfer windows, Kristensen had been rumoured to be in the process of a deal with F.C. Copenhagen (FCK). On 2008-07-09 wrote TV 2 Sporten that Kristensen has agreed with FCK, and only the transfer fee needed to be agreed. in the beginning, FCK and Nordsjælland could not agree on a transfer fee, so it was announced that Kristensen would join F.C. Copenhagen on 2009-01-01 on a free transfer. The clubs subsequently agreed on a transfer fee the next day, and on 2008-07-15 Kristensen became a F.C. Copenhagen player. Only two days later Kristensen played his first match for FCK. It was a UEFA Cup qualifier against Cliftonville at Mourneview Park, where he replaced William Kvist in the 69th minute. In May, 2014 Thomas Kristensen secured a 3–2 Victory against Odense Boldklub in the 86th minute. This meant that FCK finished 2nd, in the league table that season. On 22 June 2014, it was announced that Kristensen had signed a two-year deal with Eredivisie side ADO Den Haag. On 27 July, 2016, Kristensen was signed to A-League side Brisbane Roar. International career In January 2007 Kristensen was called upon by the Danish national team, which was touring north and central America in a string of friendly games in the United States, El Salvador and Honduras, by team manager, Morten Olsen. He played the two last games of the tour against El Salvador and Honduras. In August 2007 Kristensen again was again selected by Olsen, for an A national friendly against Ireland, though he sat on the bench the whole match in the 0–4 defeat. Half a month later he was called up again for the Euro 2008 qualifiers against Sweden and Liechtenstein. Kristensen was subsequently scratched from the team due to an injury. In January 2008 Kristensen was called upon for the league national team again. This time for a tour of the Middle East. Kristensen's A national team debut came on 2008-03-26 against Czech Republic. He started the game in central midfield next to Sevilla FC player Christian Poulsen and played the first 65 minutes. In the 26th minute he made the assist to Nicklas Bendtner's goal. Kristensen was also in the squad for the friendlies against Netherlands and Poland. In these two matches he only played the last 27 minutes against Poland. Honours * Danish Superliga: 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11 & 2012–13 * Danish Cup: 2008–09 & 2011–12 External links * Thomas Kristensen at Soccerway Category:Living people Category:1983 births Category:Danish players Category:Lyngby Boldklub players Category:FC Nordsjælland players Category:F.C. Copenhagen players Category:ADO Den Haag players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:Danish Superliga players Category:Eredivisie players Category:A-League players Category:Midfielders